


Opening Pandora's Box

by dalivanvasco



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Junkrat - Freeform, Lucio - Freeform, Mei - Freeform, Mercy - Freeform, Overwatch Agent Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix, Roadhog - Freeform, Soldier76 - Freeform, Sombra - Freeform, Symmetra - Freeform, Torbjorn - Freeform, Winston - Freeform, Zenyatta - Freeform, ana amari - Freeform, genji - Freeform, mccree - Freeform, reinhardt - Freeform, tracer - Freeform, zarya - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-14 00:16:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9148396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dalivanvasco/pseuds/dalivanvasco
Summary: Amélie is unsure of many things but killing is not one of them. Her surroundings become unfamiliar, the people she regarded as strangers once become allies and the organisation of Talon slowly begins to test her patience. Unbeknownst to her, Psychology can be remolded.





	1. Chapter 1

"Come on... Come on."

A red hue painted the scoping tunnel as the crossfire settled upon the forehead of an Overwatch worker. Amélie's blue lips twitched as she pressed the trigger, the figure dropping immediately as she hurriedly pressed her back against the wall to gain cover as the oncoming bullets slaughtered the walls. She peeked once more, the coast was clear and one soldier was walking away. Amélie chuckled at the stupidity and decided to make the solider suffer. The bullet sliced through the soldier's ankle; Amélie merely huffed a strand of hair from her face and hid once more as a wail deafened the silence. 

"You bitch!" 

"C'est comme ça." She sang, her head poking from the hiding spot once more. There he lay clutching his ankle, blood splilling from the wound, she chuckled and noticed that he had dropped his weapon upon impact. 

Amélie walked forward, her rifle aimed straight at his head in case the soldier were to act even more foolish. The soldier's wide eyes looked up at Amélie's cold ones in fear, she felt no remorse for this man she thought the closer she got to him, no pity, nothing. He looked pathetic writhing beneath her stare; that made her smile. 

And then he was dead, several bullet wounds in his head this time. Amélie groaned, her glare shifted to Gabe this time. "Gabriel." she growled, why must he always ruin the fun? 

"We have a job to do." Gabriel reminds her, his form entirely intimidating to those useless or below him. To Amélie Gabriel Reyes was a man who allowed himself to be on the brink of death in the first place. 

"Yes, we do, but snipers prefer to do their work alone. Stay afar and possibly we will work well." 

It had not been long since Amélie had returned to Talon after killing her husband, she believed it to be the right thing to do, her loyalties had changed and she had realized who the real enemy was: her husband and the rest of Overwatch. Upon arrival Gabriel had been the one to take her in, to remind her that this is where she must belong - of course they were not his words but the words were installed within him via Talon.

"Nobody works well with a man like him." Geometric shapes shifted into the figure of Sombra, she winked at them both and wrung her hands together. 

Gabriel looked at her, it was a chilling look but it never bothered Sombra, the purple-haired-hacker chuckled and waved him off. Suddenly, bullets whizzed past the three Talon members and Gabriel disappears within his ocean of mist, Sombra slowly becomes invisible and Amélie's grip hook is latched onto a platform of the highest building above her. Quickly, whilst mid-air, Amélie scopes down two men making their way inside. 

Once she lands, Gabriel's voice rattles the comms. "Sombra, gaining access is up to you now." 

"Got it." Came her reply. 

Gabriel advanced onward as Amélie continued shooting down the men behind Gabriel, she chuckled once her bullet severed the skin right in the centre of one guards forehead, he had turned at the wrong time and was seconds away from giving away her position and so he had to be terminated. Amélie knelt for coverage as she re-loaded her rifle. 

"Their software is so early 2000's." Sombra chuckled through the comms. "I can't believe Miss Volskaya would use a system so shitty." 

"She hates omnics, Sombra." Amélie relatiated, "Do you really think she cares about what software she uses? The russians probably think their computer is an omnic." Headshot.

"Pay attention." Gabriel reprimands them both. "Sombra, stop playing around; Amélie don't encourage her." 

"Yeah, yeah. I'm hacking through the mainframe right now, shouldn't be too long - ahhh, here we go." 

Amélie quickly threw a venom mine that immediately exploded, the purple mist covering the soldiers that loitered behind Gabriel before shooting one bullet in each of their skulls. The sound of Sombra's manic laughter infiltrated the comms, Amélie jolted and missed a shot and watched the bullet scrape across the metalic plates. 

"What have you found?" Amélie hisses. 

"Gold." Sombra chuckles, "Our little Miss Volskaya has been making deals with her so-called enemy, the omnics. Could you imagine if information like this was leaked into the worldwide system?"

"Are there plans of her arrival any time soon?" Gabriel asks, grunting afterwards as he smashes his shotgun over the head of the last soldier before shooting him dead. 

"Next week, early morning, apparently Volskaya are introducing new mechs to defend themselves against the omnics. She is so sneaky." Sombra giggled to herself.  
"Then I think we're done here." Gabriel says in order to bring Sombra back on track. The mission had ended; a new one would arrise soon. Amélie had no idea whether an assassination would occur or extensive blackmail, either way it was the standardised procedure in which Talon excelled in. Mutual communication was unheard of, we take what we want and hold no remorse for whom loses what. "Amélie, check the perimeter before we leave."

"Of course." Amélie replied, using her grip hook and soaring across the station where the mechs were held. 

No soldiers were running towards the station nor were there many soldiers out patrolling, they had managed to get in and get out as quickly and as silently as they possibly could. Amélie carried out the job of disposing of the odd soldiers circling the perimeter and reported back to Gabriel who swiftly moved out. Sombra appeared beside Amélie, a content smile that always meant she was proud of what she had found, and shut the doors behind them. A brief but both satisfactory smirk was shared between the two women as they watched Gabriel walk towards the vehical that had abruplty pulled up in front of them. They both believed that the fellow Talon member was too uptight - of course Amélie, to an extent, was uptight herself and wanted to get the job done in order to count her kills, but there was an amplification of that within Gabe. Sombra seceretly had a soft spot for the ex-blackwatch leader, Amélie would not go as far as that as she believed Gabe was more of a teammate that was needed at all times. Despite Gabe's stiff personality he did have some mannerisms that brought a chuckle out of them both.

Their favorite being his ability of shooting down every moment that involved a joke that Sombra would set up and others such as growling because Amélie had proved him wrong or when Gabe thought that noone was watching him by the time his hip would be jutted out and his hands were rested against the bone, it was a comical sight especially after Sombra compared Amélie's stance beside Gabe's. 

"You look so elegant." Sombra had squealed at the time, her knuckles shaking as she chuckled and cooed. 

Gabe's shotgun was then immediately propelled straight towards her forehead. 

Amélie hung her sniper onto the hook of the gun holsters encased within the van and sat uncomfortably beside Gabe's looming figure. Sombra sat in front of them and softly waved her fingers as though she were stroking the air, a band of geometric shapes and pictures followed after the elegent swipe; then Sombra simply stared at the picture of Katya Volskaya handling business with an omnic, a sly smile on her face. 

"What exactly is she retrieving from the omnics?" Amélie asked, her eyes flickering to Katya Volskaya's wary expression. 

"Anti-omnic technology." Sombra replies immediately.

"And an omnic is offering it to her?" Amélie questions, confused. 

"Clearly." Gabe growled. 

"Who asked you to speak?" Amélie snapped, her tone much more venomous than she had primarily intended. Gabe so easily pushed her buttons. 

Amélie glared at the evidently sour man before she looked back at Sombra who held an amused smile before swiping the picture away. "Who knows." Sombra shrugged. "Money was more than likely involved alongside safety and immunity from these pieces of technology. Omnics these days, they are so easily swayed by money." Sombra tuts and shakes her head with a chuckle but says no more. 

The uncomfortable rumble of the van that trekked across the rubble had slowly begun to take Amélie elsewhere, she had forgotten about the vicious man beside her and the likable hacker in front - her mind wondered many planes at times like this. Philosophy was never something Amélie's psyche found intriguing, rather it was something that lead to beating around the bush; that was something she did not typically enjoy doing - mulling things over. Talon had always reminded her that thinking lead to destruction and that obeying always meant that her duty, which was to kill, would be rewarding in the end. In some ways it was, she felt notorious and powerful - she is the best assassin Talon could ask for, she is the most powerful asset - and she typically enjoyed the thrill of the kill, however she always felt as though something was not quite right with the way her psychology was welded together. Amélie did not like thinking of the unknown for she feared that she may find the revelation and release pandora's box. Uncertainty rocked her stability and there was only so much sanity left within this world and she found that maybe she had none left; there was no hope for her but to continue ripping things from others in order to restore the emptiness she felt. In some ways it worked. Sometimes it left her feeling emptier than before - if that is even possible.

This is the thinking that would get her in trouble in the first place, questioning Talon's motives like that - they wouldn't just use her! They gave her strength, they gave her this new life she enjoyed, this new aspect of the world that made her spit upon her enemies with a chilling smile before she ripped the lives from them! She mustn't be so ungrateful, they gave her everything! Everyone was against Talon; everyone was against Amélie, Gabe and Sombra and they stood, tall and fearless and brave and that was what Talon had accommodated them within - fearlessness and feral animosity that drove them to success. 

Amélie shifted so that her thigh was no longer pressed against Gabriels, she crossed one slender leg over the other and found that her boots were continuously tapping against the metal flooring within the van and had caught the undivided and annoyed attention of both Sombra and Gabriel. To rattle their cages further, Amélie tapped incessively and loudly before Gabriel immediately put a stop to it by stomping his boots over hers. Amélie hissed and snatched her rifle from the hook and smashed the butt of the rifle against Gabriel's bicep with brute force, Gabe grunted and immediately lifted his foot from hers.

Within a second Amélie had Gabriel staring down the eye of her rifle. "Touch my boots once more and I will make sure you will never be able to--"

"--We're here." Sombra sighed, plucking the rifle from her finger tips. "You," she turned to Gabriel with an exasperated expression, "Quit pissing her off and then maybe she won't try stuffing cake through the holes of your mask when you sleep, ghoul boy." 

"Hmph." Gabriel growled and barreled his way out of the van with brute force. 

Amélie stood up, her slender figure towering over Sombra. "He is so infuriating." she hissed, hopping out of the van after she pinched the rifle from Sombra's hold. "For future reference, touch my gun again and I will steal every pot of hair dye and makeup palette you have." 

Sombra chuckled and slammed the van door shut behind her, she held two hands in the air to signify that she meant no harm. "No touchy, got it, but if you touch my stuff I will hack into your database and send Gabriel sonnets about how much you love his intricate mask collection, including that damn sombrero of his." 

Amélie scoffed and waved the hacker off with a simple flick of her dainty wrist. The two women walked onward in the tracks Gabriel had left behind. Talon was not all sunshine in comparison to Gibraltar, where the sun demanded to be felt upon Overwatch's stomping ground. Here the sun did not shine, the sun set so far in the east it seemed as though it would never rise in the west as the clouds infiltrated the skies. Talon is smart, who in the world would wish to visit the dreary side of Europe - humans would hardly stumble across this place and wish to stay. Amélie also knew this because of Sombra's incessant whining about how dull the weather is and how angry she is that she isn't permanently based in the southern American base. Gabe had told her that she should suck it up and experience it through that computer screen of hers instead since that is all she does. Sombra, in retaliation, had colored the whites of his mask pink as he slept. 

Sombra waved goodbye as she quickly re-located, Gabriel had already stepped inside once they left the van and so she had not seen him walk through the corridors to his room. Gabriel would restore himself back to normal tomorrow and seemingly forget the commotion in the van. Things like this always happened, it was now a part of their daily routine. The dynamic between the three was impalpable and fiery. 

Amélie yawned, the fatigue surprisingly pushing down on her as she quickened her pace, pressed her fingertip against the pad and waited for her door to slide open. She unloaded her bullets, her fingers shaking, dispelled her venom mines and slipped her goggles from her head all before switching the lights off just as she was about to change into her pajamas. There was something unsettling about looking in the mirror; it had nothing to do with the way she looked but rather the way she perceived herself and that constant nagging in the back of her mind would resurface once again and pandora's box would whisper open me.

Amélie slept soundly and dreamt of nothingness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sombra gets Amélie thinking.

Dreams of a man with a strange face often plagued her dreams as of yet, Amélie shuddered in her sleep as the man pressed a tender kiss upon her cheek and looked at her with those young and alive eyes. She knew him once, she had loved him once and was irrevocably infatuated with him once, but most of all she had trusted him once before his traitorous downfall. Despite it all, those eyes made her feel a way she wished she could never feel once more. Amélie wished for this nightmare to never end; she wished she could remain dormant forever, trapped within this memory she both loathes and loves. Gérard, her weakness still. 

Amélie folds into herself, clutching the sheets in order to pull them closer pointlessly, she could not feel the cold physically but there always seemed to be a touch of frost tormenting her - she wanted closure and the sheets provided it. Her slender legs were entwined at the ankle, the blanket tucked beneath her feet, she slept soundlessly for hours till small whimpers broke the silence.

"Amélie?" The frozen woman bolted forward in fright, her alarmed eyes roaming the room as she thought that the voice was an intruder. It took seconds for her to realize that it was just Gabriel. "The Volskaya mission has been authorised, the e-mails were sent through this morning but you hadn't replied." 

Amélie hurriedly dressed herself suitably before allowing the door to slide open since she felt rather awkward speaking through a plaque of steel. "I've just awoken." 

Gabriel faltered slightly as the door opened and Sombra popped out from behind him, a keen smile on her face. "Lazy." she sang. "We were sent to see if you were sold for the assassination of Katya Volskaya - I told them 'of course she is!' but they would not believe me on my word alone."  
Gabriel pushed her out of the way. "Of course they wouldn't, Sombra." 

"Why wouldn't they believe me - it's an assassination job, they may as well have confirmed her spot as soon as the mission accumulated." 

"Confirmation from the actual assassin is imperative." he growled, slowly becoming frustrated with the purple haired rascal. "Or do you not understand that we work for an organisation?"

"I do not get payed enough to listen to you fools." Amélie muttered. 

Sombra rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, she looked back at the blue skinned woman with a beautiful and unamused expression. Sombra had noticed the bags beneath her eyes almost straight away, Amélie looked worse for wear this morning but Sombra didn't want to intrude since she believed she wasn't that close to Amélie. Whether or not she knew that the sniper wanted to make friends or even speak to herself and Gabriel was always debatable, but asking her what was the matter crossed boundaries that even she was unaware of. Besides, this was a terrorist organisation not an Overwatch psych meeting. 

"I will tell them." Amélie finally said, her tone flat and assured, she didn't want them in front of her door for any longer since she feared they may pick up on the messy blanket and the ripped sheets. 

Gabriel merely nodded and walked away, his heavy steps ricocheting off of the walls. That sound comforted Amélie for some reason, probably because she knew that Gabe wouldn't bother turning back around to bother her or possibly because it filled the silence within these boring blocks. The sound was somewhat therapeutic to put it properly; Amélie found herself frowning once the footsteps got quieter the further he walked till she was left with the annoying silence. 

Sombra wiggled her fingers before leaving, her footsteps light. Amélie perched herself upon her desk after sliding the doors shut, she watched the troops charge out with bastion units in order to infiltrate Overwatch's missions - she chuckled to herself as she thought of that measly organisation. 

It was re-built upon hope (Overwatch). That idiotic monkey of theirs truly believed that everyone would report back to them, to salvage the world and what was left of it. What was left of the world after the omnic crisis? Like she thought - in theirs, hope. In Amélie's, confusion and bitterness. Her mind wandered back to Russia where the onslaught of the second omnic crisis was occurring - thanks to herself for assassinating Mondatta. Katya Volskaya would be condemned to everlasting ridicule if Russia were to gain information on their backstabbing CEO, although she was marked for death anyway so that embarrassment of being caught wouldn't last too long. Amélie believed that if her bullet would take the life of Katya Volskaya then Russia may become weak, of course without their 'most powerful woman', and easy to infiltrate, hence the reason Talon is getting involved within the first place. 

Amélie accepted the mission and left her room in order visit the shooting range, she slid her ID across the sensor (her visiting times were then docked and saved) and watched Sombra slide beneath a bot and shoot upward, the bullets spraying from her machine gun into the chin of the bot and flying out the top of its head, sparks crackled in tow. Amélie watched on, impressed with how quickly Sombra moved. She knew that Sombra was good at what she does, exceptional even, but Amélie was never in this typical situation where she could stand and watch without a lens covering her visor. 

In the corner of Amélie's eye she spotted a drone zooming forward in order to tackle Sombra, Amélie immediately levelled her crossfire and pressed the trigger. The bullet ripped through the air with the sound of cracking thunder, squeezed through the stretched hole in Sombra's ear and caused the bot to blow apart with a sharp explosion that fluttered Sombra's blue braid. 

"Sometimes you annoy me by how precise you are." Sombra mutters, fiddling with her stretcher. 

"Well I can't afford to miss." 

Sombra chuckled. "No shit. I'd hate to have your job - hacking is totally different, y'know, infiltrating and blackmailing is my kinda' thing. Waiting around for one of Overwatch's puppets to loiter between my crossfire - nah." Sombra waved her hand with the flick of her wrist, a smug smile on her face.

"I cannot afford running around like a headless chicken but I keep my mouth shut." Amélie's tone was clipped and that was exactly what Sombra wanted. Amélie re-loaded her rifle, her eyes sharp like broken shards. "Which is exactly what you should be doing." 

Sombra chuckled, shrugged and decided to take the conversation elsewhere. "So, what do you think Gabe is doing right now? You know sometimes I sit there and wonder if he sleeps, if he eats or if he does anything mundane, y'know."

"You sound like you're worried." Amélie said slyly. "Can he get any more mundane after purchasing that silly sombrero?"

"Ahhhh, the sombrero. I remember when he stole it - correction, stole, not bought, Gabe doesn't buy things - we were in Dorado and that old grandad looking guy with visors started singing la cucaracha to piss him off; Gabe plucked that sombrero off of a stall, plopped it on his head and started shooting at that guys feet whilst singing la cucaracha. Funniest thing I ever saw him do." Sombra smiled to herself and crossed her arms. "As for caring, I don't - well, not much anyway. I wonder what he looks like under that mask, though."

"You think too much." Amélie vocally observed. "One day that's going to get you killed." 

"No, beating around the bush gets you killed. You gotta' be smart, gotta' think about things from a different angle and zip your way through. That's how we did it in Los Muertos, that's how I do it now."   
"You also speak too much. Although, I did hear of your little scandal with LumériCo, fascniating to say the least. They say your old crew involved an omnic?" 

Sombra's faultered for a moment, her expression quickly became dark at the sudden question. "He was the best member we could have asked for, Amélie."

Amélie lowered her rifle. "I am the last person to judge, especially about bots and their programming." 

Sombra sighed, her machine gun loosely held by the tip of her finger through the loop that covered the trigger. "One day I will crack what goes on in that Widowmaker mind of theirs because I know that is not you." 

Amélie chuckled and shook her head, "Si vous le suhaitez, though I imagine you will find nothing you wish to seek." 

Sombra shook her head, disappointed with the way that Amélie's behaviour had switched within a second. She changed from being her own autonomic individual to a pawn she had only seen on the battlefield, Sombra didn't know how to feel about it all. Amélie watched the hacker walk away with a tight grip on her machine gun. 

Hours felt like seconds. The night crawled in, Amélie sat upon a railing, one slender thigh crossed over the other as she remained watching the moon. She tried to wrap her head around the words Sombra said 'that Widowmaker mind of theirs'. Was her mind not her own? Of course it was, was she not controlling it this very minute? Why had she called her Widowmaker? It was unlikely for Sombra to call her anything but Amélie. She wondered for so long and yet came to no conclusion, it rattled her, she felt a whirlwind of emotions drifting in and out of her. As soon as she was close to touching them, to feeling them, they slipped beyond her reach and disappeared before creeping back up again and working in a cycle. 

Amélie huffed - why did Sombra have to be at the training grounds when she did? Why couldn't she have practiced infiltrating a mainframe of some other higher being, why couldn't she have been running after Gabriel and annoying him rather than planting mysteries in her head? That little troublemaker infuriated her at the worst of times, but when Sombra behaved she was something of the total opposite - bearable. 

Heavy footsteps alerted the frozen woman, she angled her rifle downwards as the visor slipped over her eyes whilst watched the built body walk into the room comfortably as though it were his home. Amélie recognized it to be Gabriel, although rather than his heavy coat and mask he wore a long sleeved shirt that stretched across his broad back and tight trousers that easily clung to the muscles in his thighs. Amélie quietly and swiftly retreated from the railing and ducked away from his sight. 

She could use her grappling hook but she was sure that Gabriel would hear it and quickly identify who else was in the room with him. Amélie paused, her lips pursed in confusion as she wondered why she was treating this simple situation as a getaway mission. 

"Amélie?" Gabriel's voice interrupted her inner monologue. It sounded so strange to hear him without that raspy edge to his words, Amélie realized that possibly he was more human than he was a wraith. 

Amélie slowly stepped out from the staircase, her expression neutral. Gabriel looked at her with those mismatched eyes of his, one iris red and the other a charcoal black. It wasn't the first time Amélie had seen those scars stretched across his once tremendously handsome and rugged face; now he was just a ghost of a man with remnants of inconspicuous good looks. 

"Yes?" Amélie answered, slowly slipping the visor off of her head. 

"You never usually train this late." Gabriel observed, his thick brows strung together. "Can't sleep?" 

"I am just practicing is all. If I am going to be putting a bullet through Katya's skull I must be trained to perfection." Amélie answered honestly. 

"I've already seen your aim, there's no more perfecting that." Gabriel unsheathes his shotguns and glances at the bots across the room. Amélie took the hint. 

"Of course." Amélie nodded. She moved forward and raised her hand, palm facing the air and slowly leveled the barrel of the shotgun correctly. "My aim may not need much improving, I see that as much as you do, but I also see that yours may need a little bit of guidance." she teased, shortly realizing that it was very unnatural of her. 

But when she looked at Gabriel and saw that a ghost of a smile twitched at his lips, she understood that possibly there are sides to Amélie that Sombra had mentioned. Amélie left Gabriel to his training, her stance seeming taller than before.


	3. Chapter 3

Bullets zipped past Amélie's cheek, she faltered and stepped down, ducking her head and curling into herself as she re-loaded her rifle. A swift _got her_ invaded the comms, she quietly thanked Gabriel and readied her aim once again. Bodies dropped in ten second intervals each time Amélie fired a bullet, hit the target and steadied herself to create the next corpse. Gabriel helped tremendously down below, he had kept his aim a little higher than usual.

A sudden zap across the map caught Amélie's attention, she chuckled and murmured. "I see her."

_"The little british one?"_ Sombra asked immediately, _"I got my eyes on her, too, lemme see if I can hack into her chronical accelerator and slow the red coat down."_

"Will this take long?" Amélie muttered, her patience running thin as she watched that pompous fool dart across her field of sight. The worst thing was that Tracer knew she was there, watching.

_"I'm having some difficulty with it right now, her systems pretty tight."_ Sombra alerted her, " _Her coding system is too advanced, if I hack into the mainframe the most I can do is falter her for a nanosecond and even then she can turn back time. This shit was programmed by a scientist, an actual scientist."_

" _Alright, Sombra_." Gabriel murmured, putting an end to the hackers disappointment.

" _I'm s_ _orry, Amélie_."

Amélie growled and hurled her grappling hook over to scale alongside a building. This would be a tough shot, she thought, but she will try. As soon as she was close to landing, Amélie kicked off from the side of the building, her crossfire slightly shaking from the momentum and then finally she fired. The bullet scathed Tracer's chronical accelerator, Amélie aimed once more and rolled onto the incoming roof without knowing where her bullet went.

" _You got her accelerator again, she can't seem to flee as fast as she could have_." Sombra reported to her, " _Gabe - incoming behind you. Amélie, if you step forward, don't raise your head you've got a sniper tailing you, keep your aim to the right towards the Mondatta statue and you will see her. Do what you can_."

Amélie kept her head low, she noticed the elder sniper's gun poking out from behind the statue, aimed right towards her. Amélie huffed, lay on her back and clasped a mine from her houlster.

"Gabriel, make sure you are not near the Mondatta statue within five seconds." Amélie ordered, "Within seven seconds you may take out every individual there you come across."

" _Got it_."

_1, 2, 3, 4, 5,_ Amélie threw her venom mine over the ledge, listened to the click and heard the spluttering coughs, she twisted immediately and zoned in onto the sniper. The woman had not moved from her position, knowing what sort of situation was going to happen if she did, however her barrel was still visible and Amélie did what only she could do in that moment. Fire two bullet holes in her barrel in order to ruin every shot the sniper could take. _6,7_.

With the useless sniper taken care of, Amélie peeped over the ledge of the rooftop and watched kept a close eye on Gabriel. Suddenly a hand was wrapped around the nape of Amélie's neck and forcefully shoved her head further off the ledge. Amélie, without thinking, curled her legs forward like a scorpion; served a kick straight to the perpetrators back, sending them both off of the ledge. Amélie felt herself spiral downward at an alarming rate, she closed her eyes and lost grip of her grappling hook.

" _AMÉLIE!_ " Sombra yelled over the comms, Gabriel immediately took his eyes off of the dead bodies around him to watch the slender body smash against the rubble of Kings Row. " _Gabriel, you have to take her and leave now. I'll make sure a ship will be ready at your dispense as soon as you get the hell out of there!_ "

Amélie winced at the pain, the volume of Sombra's orders, she felt every single thing in that moment: the cold, Sombra's terror, Gabriel's anxiety, her own impending cries rumbling from her chest. She felt it all. Being lifted into Gabriel's arms should have worried the wounded sniper, but instead she felt this unusual amount of gratitude towards the large man who cradled her uncomfortably to his chest. She felt his gloved hand cover her cheek, Amélie did not know whether it was to shield her from the bullets or to wipe away the tears that trickled down her cheekbones. Either way, she was thankful.

Gabriel had managed to get them both out of the tight spot - Tracer had been the one to almost overthrow Amélie, but the sniper had managed to cause just as much damage to the British time traveler as she suffered in that moment.

After that, being carried into a ship and placed upon a bed, everything went black.

 

_Beneath the moonlight she glows; once the light graced its presence upon her she shon a blinding light, a white light. A beautiful piece of moonstone projected from within her as she danced hand in hand with a woman who bore a mark beneath her eye, a tattoo of some sorts. She, that wonderous lady, was glowing in a different way - she was the sunrise, warm and golden; she kept you alive and made you want to wake. The other, well she made you dreary, she made you want to sleep, she made you see all things dark and all things scary, rarely did she let you see things lairy - that was too tame for her liking. The sun woman, she was strength. The moon woman, she was beauty. Take away her light - the moon woman - and she becomes hatred and envy. Take away her light - the sun woman - and she becomes stronger._

_Amélie Lacroix looked over at her companion, the golden woman, Ana Amari, and made a gun sign with her slender fingers and aimed into her right eye._

_"Boom." she whispered._

Amélie fidgeted beneath the sticky blanket that clung to her sweaty thighs, she groaned and rubbed at her eyelids. A hand grabbed hers and a squeal followed after. Amélie was then engulfed by a feminine body, she was mildly confused for a moment as she did not feel any uncomfortable hacking gadgets smushed against her face. Amélie was surprised when she opened her eyes and saw a casual looking Sombra, who had stepped away straight after hugging her. Sombra's long blue locks had returned, but they were lazily stuffed into a messy bun whilst her bare arms showed off those phospherescent Los Muertos markings they all bared.

"....Hello." Amélie murmured, sitting up and wincing at the sharp jolt of pain in her lower back and thigh.

"You're lucky you're alive." Gabriel's voice caught both women's attention, he too wore casual wear and had finally revealed his scarred face to a shocked Sombra.

Once Sombra had come to terms with what was hidden beneath that mask, she turned to Amélie with a concerned look. "Does anywhere hurt?"

"Only my back and thigh." Amélie's reply came softly. "What was left of Tracer?"

"I didn't check." Gabriel replied, his expression dark. "Don't think about her at the moment, think about getting better."   
"Exactly." Sombra agreed, waggling her finger in front of Amélie's face. "I didn't like seeing you fall like that, pequeña araña, but you are alive and you better stay that way."

Amélie felt overwhelmed with the worry radiating from them both, surely she wasn't that important to them. Amélie merely nodded and pulled the sheets up to check her injuries. A long, thick gash paired with astronomical bruises and cuts greeted her. Gabriel witnessed the look of distaste on her face.

"Turns out they had an archer on their side; in order to try and eliminate the enemy he thought it would be wise to take you out whilst in the air. Luckily, it scathed your leg and didn't get close enough to the artery in your thigh." Gabriel informed her, his arms crossed as he walked further into the room. "Sombra tried her best to get us out of there as quickly as she could, and by the time we got to ship you were out cold."

Amélie shook her head, mortified that an archer of all people had decided to try and finish her whilst air born. "I cannot stand to be in this room any longer, it smells like death and lemons." The sterile bleach had soaked its way into her senses and made Amélie shudder.

"You've only just woke up." Sombra chuckled, shaking her head. "Your vitals need to be checked and so does that back injury. I don't know what the hell prevented a disk slipping or your entire spine getting shattered but something did."

"Tell us what happened on that roof." Gabriel demanded. Amélie watched him shut the door behind him, he didn't want any other talon workers listening to their conversation. "After you dropped the mine, what happened?"

"Do you think I threw myself off of that ledge, Gabriel?" Amélie questioned him, her poised brow ticked.

Her words threw him off guard for a short second but then he frowned, pulled up a chair and crossed his arms as he studied her silently, waiting for her to finally open her mouth and stop wasting his time.

Amélie scoffed. "I cannot possibly remember every detail if my head was being pushed down and I was making sure _you_ were covered! For a second I was distracted to make sure those seven seconds I had given you was enough for the venom to spread and attack their health, ok? I checked and the next thing I know a hand was wrapped around my neck, forcing me down and the only thing I could think of was to kick. I did what my reflexes told me to do and look where I am." she snapped. "In a hospital bed. Pathetic."

"It's not pathetic that you're injured, pequeña araña, you are not bulletproof or immortal. What do you expect?" Sombra said softly.

"You do not understand, Sombra." Amélie said quietly, her eyes now appearing sad.

"You aren't pathetic." Gabriel brought her attention back to him with that simple statement. "We get injured sometimes. Look at me." Gabriel scoffed and motioned towards his body, "There isn't a piece of skin that isn't mutilated on my body and I'm still goin'. You will too. It was just a shit way of ending a mission, believe me I've had a lot of those."

Amélie's shoulders dropped, she knew she was right but she still believed that she needed to argue her point - she was built to be this killing machine and tonight those machines were killing her.

"Don't beat yourself up for it." Sombra said, "Hey, I couldn't even hack into the red coat's accelerator and I can hack into the Volskaya network, if that isn't a huge disappointment I don't know what is."

Amélie's yellow eyes flickered up to Sombra's gentle gaze, she appreciated her attempt at trying to make her feel better. "You said that her accelorator system was designed by a scientist, of course there will be difficulties-"

"And you looked away for one second to check on a team member, no one is at fault." Sombra reprimanded her with a smug smile. "Chill out, spidey, you did good today, we all did good today. We didn't die, well, that means we did good."

"You need to rest, Amélie." Gabriel insisted softly as he stood up and motioned for Sombra to leave the room with him. "We're going to debrief the mission and explain why you're in bed. Don't worry about anything, just make sure you're ready for the Volskaya mission. Let that be your priority."

Amélie huffed and sank back in bed, feeling more pathetic than she did seconds ago. 


End file.
